3 de mayo
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Todo aquel que estuvo en Hogwarts la madrugada del 3 de mayo tiene su propia historia sobre los hechos ocurridos. Y cuando Ernie Macmillan se levantó gritando de mi mesa "¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear?", supe que yo iba a tener la mía.
1. Preparativos

¡Hola a todos!  
Soy nueva en fanfiction y esta es la primera historia que publico, así que voy a ver cómo me sale el experimento...

Esta historia es algo así como un homenaje a todos aquellos alumnos anónimos que se quedaron a luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts. Y para ello, he elegido como protagonistas a los chicos de Hufflepuff que estaban en su sexto curso aquel año.

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El texto en cursiva está copiado literalmente de los últimos capítulos de _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_._

* * *

_-¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear_?—gritó Ernie Macmillan, levantándose del centro de la mesa de Hufflepuff justo cuando la profesora McGonagall terminaba de hablar.

A su lado, Hannah Abbott aplaudió inmediatamente sus palabras. Ambos acababan de aparecer en el Gran Comedor hacía apenas unos minutos, junto con la gran mayoría de alumnos que habían desaparecido en las últimas dos semanas, además de un grupo de adultos que, por los murmullos que estábamos escuchando, pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix.

A los aplausos de Hannah se sumaron los de casi todos los demás Hufflepuff de séptimo, a excepción de Zacharias Smith, que frunció el ceño, como si la sugerencia de Ernie fuera absurda. También aplaudimos en seguida los de sexto curso, incluidos Jake y James—quienes, por cierto, también habían reaparecido con grandes sonrisas, y exclamando que lo de Potter y el dragón era cierto—, y varios de los alumnos menores.

-_Los que seáis mayores de edad podéis quedaros_—respondió la profesora.

Mientras una chica de Ravenclaw preguntaba algo en voz alta, nosotros dejamos de escuchar para pasar a mirarnos fijamente. Los susurros en el Gran Comedor habían ido aumentando de volumen poco a poco, seguramente preguntándose unos a otros si se quedaban o no.

Virginia había ido palideciendo gradualmente, desde el mismo momento en el que la profesora Sprout nos había sacado a gritos de la cama. En aquellos instantes, estaba casi tan blanca como la bata que llevaba encima del pijama. A su lado, Anael observaba a su mejor amiga al borde de lo que parecía un ataque de nervios, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. Emily paseó su mirada rápidamente por las caras de los demás, y cuando se irguió en su sitio, con una expresión más decidida de lo que le había visto nunca, la insignia de prefecta le relució en el pecho. Vega le había cogido la mano a Lionel, y ambos estaban sumidos en una conversación sin palabras, que se había hecho habitual desde que empezaron a salir, tres meses atrás. Erik abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero cambió de idea y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, al igual que Samuel. James y Jake simplemente sonrieron.

-No tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres, Virginia—dijo Emily con tacto, viendo que a la pobre chica le faltaba poco para un desmayo. Pero para sorpresa de todos los que estábamos escuchando, no fue ella la que contestó:

-Yo me quedo—murmuró Anael, y aunque estaba temblando, su voz sonó firme.

Si el que Anael hablara para decir algo que no fuera una repetición de las palabras de Virginia fue una sorpresa para todos, ella parecía que no iba a recuperarse de la impresión. Aún y así, se las arregló para, por primera vez en la historia, ser ella la que asintiera a lo que decía Anael:

-Yo también.

-Contad conmigo—añadió Emily.

-Y conmigo también—dijo Vega, ante la intensa mirada de su novio, que no tardó en hablar.

-Yo también me quedo.

-Y yo—se apuntó Erik.

-Obviamente, no pienso faltar—dijo Samuel.

Jake y James cruzaron una mirada traviesa antes de que el último dijera:

-Bueno, pues nosotros llevamos demasiados días aburridos, así que necesitamos un poco de acción.

Y entonces, Jake clavó su mirada en mí, acelerándome el corazón. ¡Por Merlín, cómo había echado de menos sus ojos verdes en el poco tiempo que había estado desaparecido!

-¿Y tú que dices, Maggie?—me preguntó.

-Me quedo—susurré. Y aunque lo que había querido decir realmente era un "Me quedo a tu lado. Para siempre.", consideré que la otra respuesta era mucho más adecuada dada la situación.

-Mirad, ¡ahí está Harry Potter!—exclamó Virginia.

-¿Todavía te imaginas a Potter frente a ti? ¿Aún no has superado tu enamoramiento?—se rio Samuel, como siempre hacía desde que había averiguado que Virginia le pidió a Harry que fuera con ella al baile de Navidad.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry Potter avanzando lentamente a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor, se le borró la sonrisa.

-¡Pero si nosotros lo habíamos dicho ya!—protestó Jake.

-Nunca nos creen—se lamentó James.

Lionel apenas había dicho la primera palabra de un más que probable comentario sarcástico cuando tuvo que interrumpirse, porque una voz aguda, fría y clara, resonó por el Gran Comedor, apagando todas las demás conversaciones:

_-Sé que os estáis preparando para luchar. Pero vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles; no podéis combatirme. No obstante, no quiero mataros. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica_.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, mucho más silencioso de lo que nunca lo había oído. Muchos alumnos se habían agarrado unos a otros: Anael y Virginia se abrazaban con fuerza y Lionel había rodeado con un brazo a Vega en un ademán protector.

-_Entregadme a Harry Potter _—continuó la voz de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado— _y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis tiempo hasta la medianoche._

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, y todos nos giramos a la vez a observar a Harry Potter, como si fuera un movimiento ensayado. Nadie se movió durante unos instantes, hasta que una chica se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, y apuntando a Potter con una temblorosa mano, gritó:

-_¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo aprese!_

De inmediato, todos los Gryffindor se pusieron en pie, apuntando a la chica con la varita. Me levanté enseguida con el resto de Hufflepuffs, imitando a nuestros compañeros. La gente de Ravenclaw hizo lo mismo justo después, y antes de que sucediera nada, intervino la profesora McGonagall:

-_Gracias, señorita Parkinson. Usted será la primera en salir con el señor Filch. Y los restantes de su casa pueden seguirla_.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, y los de Slytherin se levantaron ruidosamente mientras todos los demás nos sentábamos de nuevo y guardábamos las varitas. Solo cuando la mesa de Slytherin estuvo completamente vacía y todos sus alumnos estaban subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo la profesora McGonagall ordenó:

-_¡Y ahora, los alumnos de Ravenclaw!_

Esta vez la evacuación fue más lenta: aunque los prefectos metían prisa a todos, muchos alumnos se acercaron primero a las mesas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor para hablar con amigos o familiares antes de irse. Unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo se quedaron sentados.

-Ahí viene Stewart—me avisó Emily, aunque yo ya había visto acercarse a mi hermano pequeño.

Stewart, con quince años recién cumplidos hacía apenas una semana, era ya más alto que yo. Una mezcla de preocupación y miedo brillaba en sus ojos, tan azules como los míos, mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

-Maggie, ¿te espero antes de irnos? Tenemos que contarles a papá y mamá que…-empezó Stewart.

-Yo me quedo, Stewie—le interrumpí—Díselo tú a papá y a mamá.

-Pero, ¿por qué?—preguntó él, boquiabierto—No es necesario… Hay mucha gente…

-Pero es lo correcto. Debo quedarme aquí—le corté de nuevo y le abracé—. Pero tú te vas ya. No te separes de tus amigos hasta que estés en Hogsmeade, y una vez allí, asegúrate de llegar pronto a casa. Nos vemos pronto, enano.

Le di un ligero empujón en dirección a sus amigos, quienes se estaban quedando rezagados para esperarle. Él me miró una última vez antes de asentir y acelerar el paso. Emma, Mark y Orla suspiraron aliviados, y las chicas le cogieron por los brazos para arrastrarle fuera del Gran Comedor. Me giré para mirar de nuevo a mis amigos, y aunque el miedo empezaba a formarme un terrible nudo en el estómago, la sonrisa de Jake hizo parecer por un momento que nada podía salir mal.

-¡Alumnos de Hufflepuff, por favor, id saliendo!—gritó la profesora McGonagall.

Lionel se puso en pie elegantemente, besó a Vega y a continuación le dijo a Emily:

-Vamos. Tenemos que sacar a los pequeños de aquí.

-No os perdáis. Vamos a luchar juntos—intervino Erik, mientras Emily se levantaba.

-Volveremos en cuanto estén todos a salvo—dijo Emily, y luego los dos prefectos empezaron a recorrer la mesa, apresurando a los alumnos que ya se levantaban.

En aquel momento llegó a nuestro lado Ernie Macmillan, todavía con un ojos morado de la última paliza de los Carrow. La otra prefecta de séptimo, Hannah, se había unido a Lionel y Emily; los dos prefectos de quinto (él, hijo de muggles, y ella, desaparecida con su familia) ni siquiera habían llegado a Hogwarts ese curso.

-¿Vosotros os quedáis?—preguntó Ernie, y ante el asentimiento colectivo, una sonrisa iluminó su cara—Fantástico. Cedric estaría orgulloso de vosotros. Voy a ayudar con la evacuación.

Cuando Ernie se hubo marchado—dispuesto a ayudar a Hannah, que tiraba del brazo de un cabezota chico de tercero que no se quería levantar—, Virginia no tardó en soltar un teatral suspiro.

-Oh, esto va a ser horrible—se quejó—. Seguro que esta batalla me va a dejar el pelo peor que el de Hermione Granger.

Y a continuación, procedió a recogerse sus cuidados rizos rubios en un apretado moño, ante la reprimenda de Vega y las risas de los chicos. Sin embargo, yo también me hice una coleta, y Vega y Anael no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. La hermana de Anael, Laura, se acercó a ella rápidamente, e intercambiaron unos cuantos susurros antes de abrazarse y de que la pequeña se alejara corriendo.

-Yo no me reiría tanto, Pilliwickle—protestó Virginia, apuntando con un dedo a James—. Tienes el pelo asqueroso, y casi tan largo como una chica—y eso fue una gran exageración, típica de ella.

-Pues yo creo que le queda bien—repliqué, y James me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Alumnos de Gryffindor, vuestro turno!—gritó la profesora McGonagall una vez más.

Prácticamente la mitad de los Gryffindor se quedaron quietos, y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que bajar de la tarima para darles prisa a los más jóvenes, que no parecían muy dispuestos a hacer caso a los prefectos. Colin Creevey se negaba a marcharse con aún más ímpetu que los demás, pero el que más me preocupó fue otro.

-Ahora vuelvo—exclamé levantándome de un salto—. Tengo que convencer a un estúpido de que se vaya.

Fui hacia la zona de la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban los de quinto curso. El prefecto estaba en pie, intentando convencer a los demás de que se levantaran, aunque sin mucha convicción.

-¡Marvin, levántate de una vez!—le grité a mi primo, asustando al pobre prefecto, que no me había visto llegar.

-¡No puedes ordenármelo!—replicó él.

-Pero yo sí, señor Rickett—habló la profesora McGonagall, apareciendo a mi lado—. Y estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Ackerley. Salid del Gran Comedor ya.

Refunfuñando, se levantaron y la profesora de alejó para apresurar de nuevo a Colin, quien se resistió hasta el último momento. Finalmente, los últimos alumnos abandonaron el Gran Comedor, y un hombre alto y negro subió a la tarima.

_-¡Sólo falta media hora para la medianoche, así que no hay tiempo que perder!—_habló el hombre ("¡Es Kingsley Shacklebolt!" susurró Jake) _— Los profesores de Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix hemos acordado un plan. Los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall subirán con tres grupos de combatientes a las tres torres más altas (Ravenclaw, Astronomía y Gryffindor), donde tendrán una buena panorámica general y una posición excelente para lanzar hechizos. Entretanto, Remus, Arthur y yo iremos cada uno con un grupo a los jardines. Pero necesitamos que alguien organice la defensa de las entradas de los pasadizos que comunican el colegio con el exterior_…

-_Eso parece un trabajo hecho a medida para nosotros—_dijo Fred Weasley, señalándose a sí mismo y a su gemelo, y Shacklebolt asintió con la cabeza.

_-¡Muy bien! ¡Que los líderes suban a la tarima, y dividiremos a nuestras tropas!  
_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Horrible? ¿Aceptable? ¿Debería volver a mi pueblo y no acercarme nunca más a un teclado por el bien de la humanidad?

Opines lo que opines, tu comentario será bienvenido, ya sea sobre la historia o cualquier desastre que haya hecho intentando usar fanfiction. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Empieza la batalla

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Antes que nada, quería agradecer a todos los que leísteis el primero, y en especial a _**meda black**_ por dejarme un review ( _¡Gracias por comentar! La verdad es que yo también odié las muertes sin sentido durante la batalla, pero me temo que no las voy a cambiar... Estoy intentando ajustarme al canon lo máximo posible, solo que desde otra perspectiva_).

_ Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El texto en cursiva está copiado literalmente de los últimos capítulos de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte._

* * *

Todo el mundo se levantó de golpe, y corrimos hacia el frente del Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban empezando a repartirse en grupos.

-¡Profesor Lupin! ¡Hola!—saludó James cuando llegamos frente a los adultos.

-¡Nos alegramos de verle otra vez aquí!—afirmó Jake, y el exprofesor sonrió.

-Pilliwickle, Toke, yo también me alegro de veros. Venid conmigo, necesito gente rápida con la varita.

-¿No íbamos a estar todos juntos?—murmuró Anael.

-Somos demasiados para ir juntos…—respondió Erik, incómodo.

-Nos reuniremos más adelante, estoy seguro—intervino Jake—. Y por cierto, Maggie…

Pero me quedé sin oír lo que quería decir Jake, porque en el mismo momento, James empezó a tirarle del brazo para acercarse a Lupin y Vega me llevó, junto a ella, Anael y Virginia frente a la profesora Sprout, mientras Samuel y Erik se acercaban a los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Bien, señoritas, conmigo! ¡Rápido!—ordenaba la profesora Sprout. A su lado estaba la profesora Sinistra, y Neville Longbottom estaba en primera fila— ¡Ah, y vosotros tres también, vamos! ¡Escuchadme bien! Cuatro de vosotros, empezad a subir a la torre de Astronomía con Aurora. Otros cuatro (¡y que dominéis bien el hechizo levitador, por favor!), venid conmigo a los invernaderos a recoger unas cuantas plantas antes de subir a la torre. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperáis?

Los demás grupos también empezaban a moverse. Los que salían a los jardines ya se apresuraban a abandonar el Gran Comedor, y los demás, aunque más rezagados, también iban saliendo mientras los líderes seguían explicando los planes. Anael y Virginia se acercaron a la profesora Sinistra, junto con los dos chicos de Ravenclaw que se habían añadido al final. La profesora Sprout ya había echado a correr, con Neville Longbottom y Wayne Hopkins detrás. Vega me tiró de la mano y corrimos juntas hasta alcanzarles, cuando ya estaban cruzando el vestíbulo.

-¿No subíais a las torres?—me preguntó Jake de improviso. Su grupo estaba saliendo en la misma dirección que nosotros.

-Vamos primero a los invernaderos—expliqué, casi sin aire, intentando seguir el ritmo del grupo.

Apenas un minuto después llegamos a los invernaderos, y la profesora abrió las puertas con un movimiento de varita.

-Bien, escuchadme. Coged un par de orejeras del montón cada uno, y poneos unas, las otras son para vuestros compañeros. A continuación, yo os señalaré las plantas que tenemos que llevarnos: las hacéis levitar y las subiremos hasta la torre. No hace falta decir que son peligrosas, así que recordad extremar la precaución. Cuando estemos listos, saldremos y correremos sin parar hasta la torre de Astronomía. Que nadie se separe del grupo. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos, y nos pusimos las orejeras. Cuando estuvo segura de que no oíamos, la profesora Sprout empezó a señalarnos las plantas escogidas, y rápidamente sonaron unos cuantos "¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!" que no oímos, pero que funcionaron bien. Al poco tiempo, estábamos rodeados de snargaluffs, tentáculas venenosas, lazos del diablo y otras muchas plantas flotantes. Cuando la profesora Sprout estuvo satisfecha, agitó los brazos y salimos de nuevo en dirección al castillo, con aquel jardín diabólico levitando a nuestro alrededor. Los que estaban defendiendo los jardines nos observaron en silencio al pasar.

El vestíbulo ya estaba vacío cuando llegamos de nuevo al castillo e iniciamos un frenético ascenso hasta la torre más alta de Hogwarts. No debía quedar mucho para la medianoche, pero no podíamos coger atajos para llegar antes, por miedo a que las plantas se quedaran enganchadas en algún lado. Yo estaba quedándome sin aliento, cuando vi por las ventanas que habían empezado los destellos en los jardines. De momento, los hechizos parecían estrellarse en una cúpula invisible que nos protegía, pero no iba a durar mucho. La profesora Sprout también debía haberlo visto, porque aceleró aún más (a una velocidad que parecía impropia en alguien de su edad) y dos minutos después estábamos en la cima de la torre, donde el resto del grupo observaba la masa negra que lanzaba todo tipo de hechizos. La profesora nos hizo señas para que depositáramos las plantas en un extremo de la torre, y cuando estuvieron todas en el suelo, agitó la varita y se aislaron de nosotros por un muro invisible. Entonces nos quitamos las orejeras y la profesora dio instrucciones de nuevo:

-¡De acuerdo! Cuando los mortífagos tiren abajo el escudo, podéis empezar a lanzarles todo tipo de hechizos que se os ocurran, maldiciones, explosivos, encantamientos… Cuando estén más cerca, tiraremos encima las plantas. Y cuando se hayan acercado demasiado a los nuestros y sea demasiado peligroso, bajaremos con los demás.

Dicho aquello, se colocó junto a la profesora Sinistra. Yo me acerqué, todavía recuperando el aliento, a Vega, Anael y Virginia, quienes tenían la mirada fija en los destellos que impactaban contra la cúpula. Y entonces, un hechizo impactó contra el escudo protector, se oyó un extraño ruido, como un lamento, y la cúpula pareció arder durante un segundo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Adelante! ¡Defendamos Hogwarts!—gritó la profesora Sprout.

Agitó la varita con un complicado movimiento y un haz de luz surgió de ella, que junto a otros dos que salieron de las otras torres, fueron los primeros en golpear entre la oscura masa de mortífagos. Justo después, las maldiciones empezaron a brotar del bando contrario, golpeando los muros de Hogwarts. Una de ellas pareció colarse por una ventana, unos cuantos pisos por debajo de nosotros, y noté el suelo temblar.

-¡_Bombarda_!—exclamó Vega, causando una explosión cerca de un grupo de mortífagos.

No tardé en imitarla, al igual que todos los demás que estábamos en la torre, y los haces de luz empezaron a cruzarse en el cielo. Grité todos los hechizos que se me pasaron por la cabeza, mientras veía como los dos bandos se iban acercando poco a poco. El pensar que Jake estaba ahí abajo, y podía recibir alguna de las maldiciones sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, era tan terrible que prefería ignorarlo. Uno de los hechizos, de uno de los mortífagos más avanzados, volaba directamente hacia nosotros, pero la profesora Sinistra lo desvió a tiempo; sin embargo, no evitó que saliera rebotado hacia lo que, según mis cálculos, era la torre de Gryffindor, que recibió todo el impacto en el tejado. La profesora Sprout convocó entonces un patronus, que resultó ser un enorme oso, y le dijo, antes de que se alejara cruzando el aire:

-Minerva, tenéis que salir de ahí. El tejado está a punto de desmoronarse.

El oso plateado voló por los aires y atravesó las paredes de la torre, mientras la profesora daba orden de acercarse a las plantas. A un gesto suyo, todos nos pusimos las orejeras, y entonces levantó el muro invisible que nos protegía de ellas. Incluso con los oídos tapados, se oía el estruendo que estaba provocando la batalla.

Cogí un lazo del diablo, que era lo que tenía más cerca, y lo arrojé por encima de las almenas tras apuntar a un grupo adelantado de mortífagos. La planta cayó justo en la cabeza de uno de ellos, que cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse. El que tenía al lado intentó ayudarle, pero al ver que extendía el tallo hacia él, se alejó rápidamente.

Lanzamos todas las demás rápidamente, a excepción de las mandrágoras, que no iban a soportar una caída tan alta. Cuando un hechizo golpeó la torre apenas unos metros por debajo de nosotros, la profesora Sprout hizo señas para que recogiéramos las mandrágoras y saliéramos de allí, pero en aquel momento un maleficio alcanzó a uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw, que cayó de rodillas y empezó a vomitar una fea masa verde. La profesora Sprout se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer por un instante, pero la profesora Sinistra empezó a gesticular dando a entender que ella se encargaba. Sprout asintió, cogimos las mandrágoras y bajamos en tropel la escalera. Por una de las ventanas vi como parte del tejado de la torre de Gryffindor se hundía definitivamente.

Empezamos a correr por el castillo otra vez, en esta ocasión hacia abajo. Nos encontramos a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger (incluso más sucios de lo que habíamos visto a Harry Potter) cargados con unos extraños objetos amarillentos y curvados. Seguimos bajando, y un rato después vimos a uno de los gemelos Weasley vigilando uno de los famosos pasadizos secretos, acompañado de Erik—quien parecía seguir intacto, por suerte—, Hannah y unos pocos alumnos más. Y poco después, fue con el mismo Harry Potter con quien nos cruzamos, y Neville Longbottom pareció gritarle algo con entusiasmo. Unos pasillos más adelante, la profesora Sprout frenó bruscamente agarrándose al marco de una ventana, desde donde se veían claramente a un montón de mortífagos que se acercaban peligrosamente al castillo, y lanzó una mandrágora.

Nos apresuramos a imitarla, apuntando hacia donde no había gente de los nuestros. Unas cuantas macetas se rompieron en las cabezas de los encapuchados, y otras cayeron cerca de ellos, consiguiendo que la mayoría cayeran al suelo, con un poco de suerte, muertos. Cuando nos quedamos sin mandrágoras nos quitamos las orejeras, y seguimos lanzando hechizos por las ventanas. Pero llegó el momento en el que los combatientes estaban tan pegados (y tan cerca de los muros del castillo) que era peligroso apuntar desde tanta altura.

-Vamos a bajar—anunció la profesora, y nos guio de nuevo hacia abajo.

En el primer piso nos encontramos con el grupo comandado por la profesora McGonagall. Estaban cubiertos de polvo, pero por lo demás, intactos. Bajamos todos juntos hasta el vestíbulo, y salimos a los jardines.

Si hasta aquel momento lo había pasado mal, nada más cruzar la puerta me aterroricé. Las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, y aunque no caían muchos, los nuestros retrocedían cada vez más hacia la entrada. Con una decisión nada propia de ella, Anael intentó hechizar a un grupo de mortífagos que intentaban esquivar al grupo de Shacklebolt. Aunque no acertó a ninguno, consiguió que se fijaran en nosotros.

Un rayo verde me habría alcanzado en la cabeza si Virginia no me hubiera empujado un instante antes, y eso fue suficiente para devolverme a la realidad. Desvié con apuro el siguiente conjuro, pero para el tercero ya estaba preparada, y conseguí devolverlo. Vega, Anael, Virginia y yo nos habíamos quedado quietas, mientras los demás a nuestro alrededor se habían dispersado en pequeños grupos. Seguimos luchando contra los tres mortífagos que se habían centrado en nosotras, y gracias a la ayuda y las clases particulares que habíamos recibido de Ernie y Hannah durante el año, estábamos resistiendo sorprendentemente bien, aunque los enemigos seguían acercándose. Empezamos a retroceder, y entonces un hechizo rebotado alcanzó a Anael en una pierna, que soltó un grito y cayó al suelo. Virginia pasó a prestarle toda su atención inmediatamente, y habríamos estado perdidas si no hubieran les hubieran atacado por detrás un par de los adultos de la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Ponedla a salvo!—nos gritó uno de ellos, mientras no dejaba de lanzar hechizos.

Entre Virginia y yo levantamos a Anael y retrocedimos los pocos metros que quedaban hasta el castillo, mientras Vega conjuraba un escudo tras otro. En el vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor, de donde habían desaparecido las mesas, había gente que corría de un lado a otro. Una maldición del exterior atravesó todo el vestíbulo y golpeó la gran escalera, de la que se desprendió parte de la barandilla, llenando de roca suelta el suelo prácticamente hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, y aprovechando eso, llevamos a Anael hasta detrás de uno de los montones de roca que se acababan de formar, donde no iban a alcanzarnos los hechizos. Entre las dos la dejamos con cuidado en el suelo, y Vega le apartó con cuidado la capa de viaje que llevaba encima del pijama, para inspeccionar la herida, que sangraba copiosamente.

-Parece un encantamiento seccionador rebotado. Supongo que habría que aplicarle algo de díctamo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada—explicó Vega—. En todo caso, no es muy grave, fijaos, la herida no es profunda. Solo es aparatoso.

Anael asintió con la cabeza, y en aquel preciso instante, un par de alumnos que estaban justo frente a la entrada del castillo cayeron de espaldas dentro del vestíbulo, impulsados por un hechizo, y con ellos, el primer mortífago entró en Hogwarts, soltando un grito de triunfo. El resto de gente dentro del vestíbulo olvidó lo que estaba haciendo, y empezaron a atacar a todos los demás mortífagos que estaban entrando. Nosotras, refugiadas tras las rocas, también atacamos.

Pasó el tiempo mientras todos peleábamos en el vestíbulo, aunque también se veían luces de gente que seguía luchando fuera. Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, destrozando las paredes, puertas, cuadros y el techo, haciendo caer a personas de uno y otro bando. Los mortífagos fueron acercándose poco a poco a las escaleras, y poco tiempo después ya se habían escabullido por los pasillos, perseguidos por alumnos y adultos. Nosotras seguimos luchando sin movernos del sitio más que para apartarnos de la trayectoria de los maleficios, y fue por eso que cuando Vega salió de detrás del montón de escobros y echó a correr por en medio de todo el mundo, las demás soltamos un grito de terror. Sin embargo, un minuto después reapareció con un feo corte en la frente, pero cogiendo la mano de Samuel, que tenía todo el lado izquierdo del cuerpo cubierto de unas brillantes y enormes pústulas moradas, que contrastaban con su piel morena.

-¡No es nada! ¡Solo un maleficio!—exclamó él mientras llegaba a nuestro lado y se escondía por un momento, al ver nuestras caras de horror.

-¿Has visto a los demás?—conseguí preguntarle.

-Creo que James y Jake siguen fuera, cerca de Shacklebolt, pero no he podido acercarme. A Erik le perdí prácticamente al principio.

-Entonces ¿nadie ha visto a Lionel aún?—preguntó Vega, angustiada, apretándose con un trozo de túnica la herida en la frente.

-No. Pero he oído que había un grupo en las almenas del ala norte peleando con unos gigantes. Tal vez estén ahí…

-Voy a buscarles—anuncié, y aunque tuve la impresión de que querían impedirlo, no lo hicieron.

-¡Ve con cuidado, y no te hagas la Gryffindor!—me advirtió Virginia, mientras yo ya salía de detrás del montón de escombros y corría hacia la escalera.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, regular, mal?

Otra cosa que quería comentar es que, aunque la mayoría de personajes que aparecen son de mi invención, todos los apellidos están sacados del mundo mágico, y algunos personajes incluso se mencionan en los libros de Harry Potter. Así, _Stewart Ackerley_ (hermano de Maggie) es seleccionado para Ravenclaw en _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_, y en el mismo libro también se menciona a sus amigas, _Emma_ Dobbs y_ Orla_ Quirke (aunque a _Mark_ sí que lo he inventado), además de que también se dice que la hermana de Anael, _Laura Madley_, es seleccionada para Hufflepuff. En cuanto a los otros apellidos, son los de Marvin _Rickett_ ( Anthony Rickett, el que imagino que es su hermano mayor, fue bateador para Hufflepuff en el tercer año de Harry), James _Pilliwickle_ ( un tal Pilliwickle fue un famoso jefe del Departamento de la Ejecución de la Ley Mágica) y Jake _Toke_ ( la familia Toke salvó a unos muggles de un dragón).

Bueno, esto es todo. ¡Se agradecen todo tipo de reviews y comentarios!


	3. Noche inolvidable

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo, y es uno que me gusta especialmente, aunque no sé si habré captado muy bien lo que intentaba transmitir... En todo caso, ¡gracias por leer!

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El texto en cursiva está copiado literalmente de los últimos capítulos de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte._

* * *

Unas luces brillantes pasaron rozándome la oreja, y lancé un maleficio sin mirar hacia atrás. No tuve tiempo de girarme y ver si había alcanzado a alguien, pero supuse que no, ya que fueron los escalones que ya estaba subiendo los que temblaron. Aceleré y pasé por el lado de uno de los gemelos Weasley antes de torcer por el primer pasillo que me acercaba al ala norte. Estaba lleno de gente combatiendo, aunque por suerte no me prestaron mucha atención. Los últimos combatientes del pasillo eran un mortífago enmascarado y una de las Patil, que acababa de quedarse sin varita. Aprovechando la distracción del mortífago, apunté y conseguí aturdirle. Lo último que vi antes de girar la esquina y empezar a subir la escalera vacía fue a la chica recogiendo las dos varitas del suelo.

-¡Maggie!—escuché la voz llamarme unos metros por detrás de mí.

Me detuve bruscamente en medio de la escalera y di media vuelta.

-¡Jake! ¿Estás bien?

No parecía herido, o al menos, no de gravedad. La ropa estaba destrozada, estaba despeinado y sucio y un corte poco profundo le recorría parte del antebrazo descubierto.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?—me preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta. Parecía enfadado mientras seguía acercándose a mí.

-¡A buscar a Emily y Lionel! ¡Samuel dice que deben estar en el ala norte!—expliqué, aliviada por ver que seguía bien.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir sola?—exclamó con furia.

-Los demás no…—empecé la frase, pero entonces él llegó a mi lado y, sin previo aviso, me besó.

La sorpresa fue tan grande y magnífica que por un momento pensé que no era real, que sus labios sobre los míos y sus brazos rodeándome eran imaginaciones mías. Pero entonces pasé una mano por su cuello y le acaricié una mejilla, y cuando nos separamos y abrí los ojos, su mirada preocupada estaba de verdad a unos pocos centímetros de la mía…

Un estruendo nos hizo separarnos de repente, y un mortífago apareció en la base de las escaleras. Jake me empujó hacia arriba.

-¡Corre! ¡Yo le entretengo!—me gritó.

Todavía medio aturdida por el beso, le hice caso y seguí escaleras arriba. Alcancé un pasillo y cuando giré en la siguiente esquina, me encontré con una escena de lo más inhabitual—otra más en lo que llevábamos de noche—. Tenía delante a Eve, una Gryffindor de mi curso, herida y desmayada, sujeta por un chico rubio, alto e imponente que también conocía perfectamente: se trataba de Vaisey, cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Slytherin.

-¡Ackerley!—exclamó cuando me vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que todos los Slytherin os habíais ido.

-Y lo hicimos—asintió él, exasperado—. Pero yo volví después.

-¿Por qué?

-Me prometió que ella también se iría de aquí. Y como lo hizo, volví a buscarla. Pero nos atacaron cuando nos alejábamos de la batalla, y ahora no se despierta.

Noté con sorpresa el pánico en su voz. ¿Desde cuándo el egocéntrico Slytherin con el que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras en seis años y Eve eran amigos? ¿Y cuándo se habían convertido en, a todas luces, algo más que amigos?

-Ayúdame, Ackerley—suplicó Vaisey—. Por favor.

Aún estaba algo confusa, y me costó poner mi mente a trabajar. ¿Cómo iba yo a ayudarles? Vi de reojo los paisajes de los cuadros vacíos a nuestro alrededor, y de repente recordé en que parte del castillo estábamos.

-¡Ven!—le dije, aunque fui yo la que me acerqué y pasé un brazo de la pobre Eve por encima de mis hombros antes de echar a andar todo lo rápido que podía—Aquí hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva directamente a las bodegas, cerca de mi Sala Común. Creo que aún no han llegado hasta allí, pero de todos modos, creo que el pasadizo es seguro, porque solo lo utilizamos los de Hufflepuff.

Llegamos a un cuadro, abandonado como todos los demás, en el que había una gran roca en primer plano y unos árboles desdibujados al fondo. Apreté la roca, e inmediatamente el cuadro se echó hacia atrás, revelando un estrecho pasadizo inclinado. Solté a Eve, y ya estaba rehaciendo mi camino, cuando Vaisey dijo:

-Gracias, Ackerley.

Y aunque los Slytherin nunca han sido precisamente mis preferidos y siempre he opinado que saben mentir mejor que hablar, tengo que admitir que sonó realmente sincero. Y si Vaisey, con lo estúpido que me parecía, había vuelto al castillo en plena batalla solo para buscar a Eve, tal vez no todos los Slytherin eran tan horribles como aparentaban.

Eché a correr, una vez más, con la mente aún en lo rara que había sido aquella escena. Y la mía con Jake también, por Merlín. Aquel año habían sido particularmente escasas las demostraciones de amor, en parte porque los Carrow castigaban duramente cualquier muestra de afecto que veían, y por otra parte, porque la mayoría estaban demasiado aterrorizados como para exponer una relación con alguien cuya familia bien podría ser el próximo objetivo de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. De hecho, la única muestra de amor público que había visto aquel año fue el día en que Vega volvió a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff magullada y con las muñecas en carne viva, tras pasarse veinticuatro horas colgando de los grilletes del despacho de Filch por haber ayudado a Rose Zeller, una niña de tercer de Hufflepuff, a escapar de Amycus Carrow, y haberla pillado a ella. Nada más Vega entró en la Sala Común, Lionel empezó a gritarle, mientras todos los demás mirábamos atónitos, que debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por los demás y empezar a ponerse a ella misma como prioridad. Y sin que ella tuviera tiempo de replicar, la besó frente a todos, la mayoría sin dar crédito a que el frío, elegante y atento prefecto Lionel Shafiq se hubiera lanzado de tal manera a la dulce, trabajadora y tímida Vega Croaker, y mucho menos que ella le correspondiera con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo, Emily y yo cruzamos una sonrisita con Virginia y Anael, porque nosotras ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ellos dos, desde hacía tiempo, eran los únicos que se quedaban a "pulir sus trabajos" en la biblioteca, cuando el resto del grupo volvía a la Sala Común.

Ya había llegado al ala norte del castillo, que estaba muy solitaria. Seguí avanzando hacia la torre, hasta que oí un ruido de pisadas acercándose. Acababa de levantar la varita cuando apareció un grupo de gente girando la esquina más cercana. Entre ellos estaban Emily y Lionel.

-¡Maggie! ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Emily, sorprendida.

A la vez, Lionel pasó por mi lado y me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí y haciéndome correr de nuevo por el pasillo del que venía.

-¡Os estaba buscando! Nos estamos reuniendo—expliqué—. ¿Dónde estabais?

-Estaban intentando entrar por el ala norte, con seis gigantes. Hemos abatido a cuatro, que han aplastado a los mortífagos, pero los otros dos se han ido hacia la entrada—dijo Lionel.

-¡Es Aberforth Dumbledore, Maggie!—me susurró Emily, señalando al hombre alto y de espesa barba que lideraba el grupo— ¡El hermano de Dumbledore!

Seguimos corriendo hacia abajo, durante un rato por pasillos vacíos, y más adelante empezamos a ver gente de nuevo. Intentamos aturdir a algunos, pero se movían tan rápido que era difícil acertar. De repente, un temblor sacudió todo el castillo, como si parte de él se hubiera derrumbado. Aberforth masculló una maldición y petrificó a un incauto mortífago que nos salió al camino.

Llegamos al vestíbulo después de atravesar más pasillos llenos de duelistas. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente luchando y yendo de un lado para otro. Las puertas estaban cerradas, aunque yo las recordaba abiertas. Al bajar la escalinata el grupo se disolvió, y cada uno se fue por un lado. Yo me quedé junto a Emily y, defendiéndonos de un mortífago que venía hacia nosotras, fuimos lentamente hacia la montaña de escombros—ya bastante desmenuzada y hecha polvo después de bloquear tantos ataques—que protegía a nuestros amigos. Vega, con las mangas de la túnica arremangadas y varios cortes más, nos hizo gestos para que nos apresuráramos. Jake estaba peleando contra un mortífago, y Anael, ya más recuperada aunque desde el suelo, se dedicaba a conjurar los escudos protectores para que los otros dos solo se preocuparan de atacar. Cuando llegamos junto a ellos, vimos un poco más apartada a Virginia, petrificada y con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, y Samuel, junto a ella, con las pústulas moradas cubriéndole ya toda la piel visible, vigilaba que nadie se acercara demasiado, aunque sus movimientos parecían muy rígidos.

Tras esconderme detrás del montón de roca durante unos instantes para recuperar el aire, me fijé en que Lionel no nos había seguido, así que salí de detrás del montón para ver donde estaba, y le vi acercándose hacia nosotros lentamente, ayudando a James a llevar a Erik, quien parecía medio desmayado y tenía una pierna en un ángulo extraño. Una maldición dio en el reloj de arena que llevaba la cuenta de los puntos de Slytherin, y el cristal y las esmeraldas que contenía salieron disparadas, volviendo el suelo resbaladizo frente a ellos. James tropezó, arrastrando al suelo a los otros dos, y Vega salió corriendo hacia ellos para ayudarles a levantarse, mientras una masa gris, como un animal, pasaba rápidamente por su lado. Vega ayudó a Lionel a levantarse y después hizo lo mismo con James, y entre los tres arrastraron a Erik hacia nosotros, a la vez que las puertas de madera se abrían de golpe y un montón de arañas gigantes, del tamaño de coches, irrumpían en el vestíbulo. Grité, asustada por la repentina aparición, y por un momento todos, incluidos mortífagos, empezamos a atacar a los monstruos. Vega, Lionel y James pasaron por mi lado y dejaron a Erik junto a Samuel, que intentó hablar con él y reanimarle, mientras Vega y Lionel se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-¡No les hagáis daño! ¡No les hagáis daño!_—gritó una atronadora voz.

Hagrid el guardabosques había vuelto, y acababa de bajar las destrozadas escaleras blandiendo un paraguas rosa. Pero su afán de proteger a las bestias no sirvió de mucho, ya que estas lo envolvieron antes de retirarse y salir de nuevo del vestíbulo ante la avalancha de hechizos que se les venía encima. Una figura que se parecía mucho a la de Harry Potter salió de la nada y echó a correr tras las arañas, y las siguió hasta fuera del vestíbulo. Ya sin la amenaza de los arácnidos, los duelos volvieron a reanudarse. James, Lionel y Jake se avanzaron y salieron al encuentro de un par de mortífagos, y yo me quedé más atrás con Emily, Vega y Anael. El pie de un gigante en los jardines se veía a través de las puertas abiertas, y sus bramidos resonaron por todo el vestíbulo, mientras sus golpes hacían temblar las paredes.

Un hechizo especialmente potente alcanzó en aquel momento a los chicos, lanzándoles por los aires hacia atrás, y el mortífago no tardó en repetirlo, apuntando hacia nosotras.

Sentí como si hubiera explotado una bomba frente a mí, y poco después salía disparada hacia atrás. Choqué contra la pared que teníamos detrás, oí los golpes sordos que hacían los demás al golpear también el muro, y caí entre los escombros que antes nos protegían. Intenté incorporarme y noté un dolor agudo en el codo izquierdo, además de un líquido espeso que empezaba a mojarme la espalda desde la altura de los omóplatos. Abrí con esfuerzo los ojos y vi la sonrisa macabra del mortífago frente a nosotros, justo antes de lanzar el hechizo definitivo que acabaría con todos a la vez. Y aunque alguien apareció de repente y le distrajo, el hechizo golpeó en la barandilla que teníamos arriba, que tembló antes de desplomarse sobre nosotros.

Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos instintivamente para protegerme del inminente golpe, pero este no llegó. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y vi como Lionel, aunque con medio cuerpo enterrado en escombros, había conseguido levantar la varita y detener la caída de las rocas que amenazaban con aplastarnos. Justo a mi lado, Emily se puso en pie con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared, y desvió las rocas para colocarlas frente a nosotros.

Me levanté yo también. El codo seguía doliendo, y me goteaba la sangre por la espalda, pero podía andar bien. Emily cojeaba mientras se acercaba a Lionel para ayudarle a salir de entre los restos. James se ponía en pie, tambaleante, mientras apartaba con cara de dolor una de las rocas más grandes, que había caído encima de su pie. Samuel había protegido bastante a Virginia y Erik, y ya les arrastraba fuera de las piedras. Ella había despertado, aunque parecía bastante confusa, y Erik emitía débiles quejidos de dolor. Anael y Vega se habían agarrado en algún momento del ataque y se arrastraban para alejarse de la pared, aunque Vega no movía el brazo derecho y la herida en la pierna de Anael parecía haberse reabierto y sangraba de nuevo. Jake había caído en la esquina, y no se movía. Fui hacia él con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente, aparté con magia las rocas más grandes que tenía encima y murmuré "¡_Ennervate_!", suplicando que funcionara.

* * *

¡Esto es todo por hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

En cuanto a los personajes y apellidos nuevos: Eve es de mi invención, pero _Vaisey_ sí que aparece mencionado como el mejor cazador de Slytherin en el sexto libro; Rose Zeller es seleccionada para Hufflepuff en el quinto libro; Vega _Croaker_ lleva el apellido de un inefable, y Lionel se apellida _Shafiq_, que es una de las 28 familias de sangre pura a comienzos de los años 30.

¡Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído hasta aquí, y recordad que cualquier review será bienvenido!


	4. Pausa

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y sobretodo a los que dejáis reviews, como **_Flor440_** (¡Hola y muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste, y es que hace poco que releí el séptimo libro, y tuve la sensación de que necesitaba saber cómo vivió la batalla cualquier persona que no fuera Harry Potter... y esto fue lo que salió).

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El texto en cursiva está copiado literalmente de los últimos capítulos de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte._

* * *

Jake abrió los ojos de repente y empezó a respirar rápidamente. Solté un suspiro de alivio y le cogí un brazo, intentando tranquilizarle a él, y también a mí. Cuando me sonrió, estuve a punto de olvidar que estábamos en medio de una batalla, pero un grito cercano me hizo volver a la realidad.

Los que podían habían vuelto a la lucha, y una maldición acababa de golpear a Anael, que estaba vomitando una masa verde, muy parecida a la del chico de Ravenclaw en la torre de Astronomía horas antes. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde eso.

Ayudé a Jake a levantarse y me fijé en que él también cojeaba, y una herida a un lado de la cabeza le sangraba abundantemente. Llegamos al lado de Lionel, James y Emily, que seguían luchando. Vega, que tenía pegado un brazo al pecho, acercaba a Anael a los demás heridos, e intentaba detener el vómito. Las pústulas de Samuel se habían hinchado hasta tales extremos que apenas se podía mover, pero intentaba tranquilizar a Virginia y mantener despierto a Erik.

El vestíbulo estaba aún más lleno de gente, y me fijé en que la persona que había desviado el hechizo que iba dirigido a nosotros, que ahora perseguía al mortífago a través de la sala, era un chico no mucho mayor que nosotros, pero definitivamente no estaba en Hogwarts, ni tampoco había llegado con los de la Orden del Fénix al principio de la noche. Y cuando me di cuenta de eso, también advertí que la mayoría de los que luchaban a nuestro alrededor ya no eran solo alumnos, sino también adultos y algunos jóvenes con unos años más que nosotros. Y entonces reconocí al chico que nos había salvado, porque no era otro que Matt, el hermano de Jake, cinco años mayor que nosotros.

Seguimos luchando, y aunque no apartaba la vista de los enemigos que tenía más cerca, cada vez veía más rostros que se me hacían familiares. Una ex prefecta de Ravenclaw, un ex componente del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, una mujer idéntica a Vega, la hermana de Erik…

Emily cayó, y se arrastró hasta un lugar más seguro. Poco después James se prendió fuego, pero lo apagamos antes de que las heridas fueran graves. Me tiré al suelo para evitar un mortífero rayo verde, pero el brazo herido crujió cuando golpeó la dura piedra, y noté el dolor expandiéndose al resto del cuerpo. Jake salió volando por encima de mí, y chocó contra el final de la barandilla de las escaleras, derrumbándolo. James había caído otra vez y Lionel era el único que seguía combatiendo, pero un hombre barrigudo que se parecía sospechosamente a él se colocó a su lado y entre los dos aturdieron al mortífago que les plantaba cara. Lionel se agachó para ayudar a James a moverse hacia un lugar más resguardado, y en aquel momento, la voz fría y aguda volvió a oírse, retumbando en los muros de Hogwarts, y la sentí como si me estuviera hablando junto al oído. Sentí un escalofrío.

-_Habéis luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, habéis sufrido numerosas bajas. Si seguís ofreciéndome resistencia, moriréis todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche. Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Os doy una hora. Enterrad a vuestros muertos como merecen y atended a vuestros heridos. Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré_ _a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora._

Cuando la voz se extinguió, todos los mortífagos dieron la vuelta sobre si mismos a la vez, y desaparecieron.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos empezaron a desplazarse hacia el Gran Comedor, arrastrando a los heridos, y—en aquel momento me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de gente que yacía en el suelo del vestíbulo—también a los muertos.

Me reuní con los demás. Emily se sujetaba un costado, que sangraba abundantemente, y ayudaba a levantarse a una aún confusa Virginia. Vega, sin poder mover el brazo derecho, se estaba pasando un brazo de Anael por los hombros, y corrí a ayudarla, aunque mi propio brazo izquierdo colgaba inerte. Entre las dos la llevamos al Gran Comedor, siguiendo a Emily y Virginia. La señora Pomfrey ya estaba allí, e indicaba a gritos que colocaran a los muertos en una fila en el centro, y que le llevaran a los heridos más graves a la tarima. Unos cuantos ayudantes ya iban de un lado a otro, con una caja llena de medicamentos y pociones flotando a su alrededor en todo momento, curando a los heridos menos graves.

Llevamos a Anael, todavía vomitando, hasta la tarima, donde la señora Pomfrey la examinó rápidamente y le indicó a una ayudante que le diera una poción y le aplicara otra en la herida. Después nos acercamos a Emily y Virginia, que estaban hablando con otro de los ayudantes, Emily indicando las dolencias de ambas. El "ayudante", un hombre de unos cincuenta años y gafas rectangulares, tenía toda la pinta de ser un sanador de San Mungo. El hombre asintió, rebuscó en el cajón que flotaba a su lado y le tendió dos pociones a Emily, indicando que hacer con cada una, antes de dirigirse a nosotras con una voz suave y rápida. Nos explicamos rápidamente, y nos dio una poción para cada una, además de un pequeño frasco para cerrar las heridas superficiales.

Nos reunimos con las otras dos, que ya se estaban tomando las pociones. Destapé con cuidado y algo de esfuerzo la mía, y me la bebí de un trago. Estaba asquerosa, pero inmediatamente noté como algo en el interior del brazo se movía y se recolocaba en su sitio limpiamente. Virginia iba volviendo en si poco a poco, mientras las otras nos turnamos para aplicarnos unas a otras el líquido del pequeño frasco en los cortes y heridas.

Vimos a Jake, James, Lionel y el hombre gordo llevar a Samuel y Erik hasta la tarima, donde los dejaron al lado de Anael. La señora Pomfrey se acercó a examinar a los heridos, y obligó a James a tumbarse junto a ellos, ya que sus quemaduras no tenían buen aspecto, pero los otros dos fueron atendidos por uno de los ayudantes. El hombre abrazó a Lionel antes de alejarse hacia un grupo que entraba en el comedor, y cargaba con dificultad a unos cuantos heridos.

Lionel y Jake vinieron hacia nosotras cuando el ayudante les despidió, cada uno con una poción y un pequeño frasco idéntico al que nosotras habíamos terminado. Lionel abrazó con fuerza a Vega, quien le correspondió con cuidado, intentando no dañarle, pero Lionel era el que parecía estar en mejor estado de todos nosotros. Sucio, con el pelo negro despeinado, la capa desgarrada y unos cuantos cortes superficiales, pero sin huesos rotos, torceduras o heridas profundas, Lionel seguía tan elegante como siempre. Jake, en cambio, estaba algo encorvado y se sujetaba las costillas. Probablemente tenía alguna rota, y la herida en la cabeza seguía sangrando. Se puso a mi lado y le cogí del brazo con cuidado. Él me sonrió antes de tragarse su poción.

El Gran Comedor seguía llenándose poco a poco de gente, de heridos y de muertos. Cuando alguien depositó el cuerpo sin vida de Colin Creevey cerca de nosotros, algo se me revolvió en el estómago y tuve que aguantarme las lágrimas. Emily empezó a llorar en silencio; ella y Virginia se abrazaron con fuerza; Vega escondió la cara en el hombro de Lionel, quien la rodeó protectoramente; Jake desvió la mirada y apretó los puños. Con cuidado, avancé el único paso que me separaba de él y le cogí el frasco con el líquido para las heridas, que amenazaba con hacer estallar entre sus manos. Lo abrí y con delicadeza, empecé a aplicárselo en los cortes.

Noté como se relajaba inmediatamente mientras recorría con cuidado los numerosos cortes que tenía en el rostro, esparciendo el viscoso líquido por ellos. Sentía su mirada clavada en la mía, pero me mordí el labio y me obligué a no prestarle atención, porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a ser capaz de contenerme, y aquel no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para aquello.

Terminé con la cara y pasé a los brazos: una larga herida le recorría el antebrazo izquierdo, pero por lo demás, apenas unos rasguños, de modo que tapé el frasco y se lo pasé a Vega, quien empezó a hacer lo mismo con Lionel. Yo me acerqué a Emily y me abracé a ella, y desde aquella posición segura miré por fin a los ojos a Jake. Él me observaba con una intensidad inusitada, sin apenas parpadear. Estaba segura de que Emily también lo había notado, porque me miró de reojo varias veces, pero fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no decir nada, al igual que Virginia, que sospechaba que también se había dado cuenta.

No me sentía con fuerzas para hablar, y ninguno del grupo dijo nada. En el Gran Comedor no se oía mucho más que no fueran las explicaciones de los heridos a la señora Pomfrey y ayudantes, o los lamentos de aquellos que descubrían que un amigo o familiar había muerto. Los fácilmente reconocibles Weasley estaban todos juntos, llorando la muerte de uno de los gemelos. A su lado descansaba el cuerpo del profesor Lupin. El mismo profesor que, a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, había sido el mejor de todos los que había tenido.

Los minutos se fueron consumiendo lentamente. James fue el primero en volver junto a nosotros, con un ungüento transparente aunque bastante apestoso encima de las quemaduras. Anael vino después, caminando despacio pero perfectamente. Unos minutos más tarde, fue a mi padre a quien vi acercarse entre la multitud, y corrí a abrazarle. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza.

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Y cuándo?

-Cuando tu hermano llegó a casa, nos dijo que te ibas a quedar a luchar, así que no tardé ni cinco minutos en aparecerme en Hogsmeade—explicó él, todavía sin soltarme—. No fui el único, ya estaba lleno de familiares que llegaban de todas partes. Vinimos todos hacia Hogwarts, pero había mortífagos, dementores y gigantes cerrándonos el paso. Para cuando conseguimos llegar, la batalla ya estaba bastante avanzada, pero… ¿Y a ti, cómo se te ha ocurrido quedarte?

-Era lo correcto. No podía irme—respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tu madre ha jurado que si no te mata un mortífago, lo hará ella cuando llegues a casa—me comentó, con una ligera sonrisa—. Quiero que sepas que estamos muy enfadados, Margaret. Pero aún más orgullosos.

-Gracias, papá—contesté con un hilo de voz, antes de abrazarle de nuevo.

Al soltarme vi que los demás también se habían encontrado con sus familiares, así que llevé a mi padre hasta ahí. Jake estaba con su padre y su hermano mayor; James hablaba en susurros con su padre; Lionel estaba con su padre y su madre, al igual que Vega y Virginia; Anael se abrazaba a su padre; Emily también hablaba con su padre, el señor Dodderidge, a quien yo había conocido unos veranos atrás; Erik se había unido al grupo, acompañado de sus padres, los señores Woodcroft, y sus dos hermanas mayores, todos ellos residentes en Hogsmeade; Samuel se acercaba en esos momentos, junto con sus padres y su hermana mayor.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato, hasta que se hizo evidente el nerviosismo en el ambiente: la hora que Voldemort había dado estaba aproximándose a su fin, y hacía tiempo que nadie veía a Harry Potter. El padre de Virginia, el imponente señor Peasegood, dijo que lo había visto entrar en el Gran Comedor, y la madre de Samuel, la señora Dunstar, lo confirmó, pero añadió que lo había visto salir poco después.

Empezaron a llevarse a los muertos del Gran Comedor a las aulas vacías más cercanas. Aunque nadie lo decía, todos sabíamos lo que significaba: si Harry Potter no se entregaba, volveríamos a luchar. Y si era cierto que esta vez Voldemort en persona iba a atacar, íbamos a necesitar algo más que suerte. Pero, ¿cuál era la otra opción? ¿Enviar a la única posibilidad de ganar la guerra a una muerte segura? Se mirara por donde se mirara, teníamos todas las papeletas para fracasar. La única salida posible era que Harry Potter tuviera alguna idea, algún plan con el que arreglarlo todo. Pero Harry Potter no aparecía…

Acabaron de llevarse los últimos cuerpos, y nos llegó el eco de las campanadas del reloj. Se había cumplido una hora.

Pasamos un minuto entero en silencio, pero nada ocurrió. Estábamos todos muy juntos, en tensión, esperando oír en cualquier momento un ruido que delatara que los seguidores de Voldemort habían vuelto a entrar en el castillo. Pero seguía sin pasar nada, y los murmullos empezaron a crecer, todos preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Y de repente, la terrible voz resonó de nuevo por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts:

-_Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras vosotros entregabais la vida por él. Os hemos traído su cadáver para demostraros que vuestro héroe ha sucumbido. Hemos ganado la batalla y vosotros habéis perdido a la mitad de vuestros combatientes. Mis mortífagos os superan en número y el niño que sobrevivió ya no existe. No debe haber más guerras. Aquel que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado junto con toda su familia. Y ahora, salid del castillo, arrodillaos ante mí, y os salvaréis. Vuestros padres e hijos, vuestros hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos os uniréis a mí en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos._

Las caras de terror inundaron el Gran Comedor. No podía ser cierto. Nunca había hablado en persona con Harry Potter, pero sabía que no era un cobarde. Era imposible que hubiera intentado huir, pero puede que Voldemort le hubiera atrapado de todos modos…

La gente empezó a salir apresuradamente del Gran Comedor en dirección al exterior del castillo, y nos dimos prisa en seguirles. Un grito desgarrador de la profesora McGonagall cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta me hizo temerme lo peor. Cogida de la mano de Emily, descendimos unos cuantos escalones, para tener una mejor visibilidad de la escena que nos dejó congeladas.

Era la primera vez que veía de verdad a Voldemort, y ver al escalofriante personaje, alto, pálido y con cara de serpiente unos cuantos metros frente a mí, era aún peor que escuchar hablar sobre él. Acariciaba una enorme serpiente, y cerca de él, atado y sujeto por mortífagos, estaba Hagrid, llevando en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter.

_-¡Nooo!_

_-¡Nooo!_

_-¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

Los gritos desesperados de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley fueron horribles, e hicieron que todo el mundo a mi alrededor empezara a gritar e insultar a los mortífagos. Yo aún estaba aturdida, y lo único que percibía con claridad era el fuerte apretón de Emily, que me clavaba las uñas en el dorso de la mano.

_-¡Silencio!—bramó Voldemort. Hubo un estallido y un destello brillante de luz, y todos obedecieron a la fuerza— ¡Todo ha terminado! ¡Ponlo en el suelo, Hagrid, a mis pies, que es donde le corresponde estar!—el guardabosques lo depositó sobre la hierba— ¿Lo veis?—se jactó Voldemort, paseándose alrededor del yacente muchacho— ¡Harry Potter ha muerto! ¿Lo entendéis ahora, ilusos? ¡Nunca fue más que un crío que confió en que otros se sacrificarían por él!_

_-¡Harry te venció!—_gritó Ron Weasley, venciendo el hechizo, y haciendo que todo el mundo empezara a gritar e insultar, hasta que otro estallido los calló de nuevo.

-_Lo mataron cuando intentaba huir de los jardines del castillo. Lo mataron cuando intentaba salvarse…—_dijo Voldemort, pero tuvo que interrumpirse, porque Neville Longbottom había echado a correr hacia él con la intención de embestirle.

Pero Voldemort apenas se inquietó: agitó la varita y derribó a Neville, mientras que su propia varita salía volando hacia él, que la cogió al vuelo y la tiró a un lado y rio.

_-¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Quién se ha ofrecido como voluntario para demostrar qué les pasa a quienes siguen luchando cuando la batalla está perdida?_

_-¡Es Neville Longbottom, mi señor!_—intervino una mortífaga, que reconocí como Bellatrix Lestrange— _¡El chico que tantos problemas ha causado a los Carrow! El hijo de los aurores, ¿os acordáis?_

_-¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo. Pero tú eres un sangre limpia, ¿verdad, mi valiente amigo?_—le preguntó Voldemort a Neville, que se había levantado y se le encaraba, desprotegido, con los puños apretados.

_-¡Sí! ¿Y qué?—_le espetó el chico.

-_Demuestras temple y valentía, y desciendes de una noble estirpe. Así que serás un valioso mortífago. Necesitamos gente como tú, Neville Longbottom._

_-¡Me uniré a vosotros el día que se congele el infierno! ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!_—gritó Neville.

El valor de Neville nos dio algo de esperanza a todos, y conseguimos romper el hechizo silenciador para vitorear sus palabras.

_-Muy bien. Si así lo quieres, Longbottom, volveremos al plan original. La responsabilidad es tuya_.

Voldemort agitó la varita, y unos segundos más tarde, un bulto deforme salió volando de una de las rotas ventanas del castillo y aterrizó en su mano. Voldemort lo cogió por un extremo y lo levantó en el aire: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-_Ya no volverá a haber otra Ceremonia de Selección en el colegio Hogwarts, y tampoco casas. El emblema, el escudo y los colores de mi noble antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, servirán para todos, ¿no es así, Neville Longbottom?_

Voldemort apuntó con la varita a Neville y lo dejó paralizado, y entonces le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Con la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, apreté más la mano de Emily. Algunas personas a nuestro alrededor hicieron ademán de intervenir, pero los mortífagos alzaron amenazadoramente las varitas.

-_Ahora Longbottom va a mostrarnos qué les ocurre a quienes son lo bastante estúpidos para seguir oponiéndose a mí._

Sacudió la varita y el Sombrero Seleccionador ardió, y con él, también Neville.

La multitud empezó a gritar, y cuando algunos ya empezaban a adelantarse para salvar a Neville, ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez.

Se oyó un gran estruendo que parecía provenir de los límites del colegio. Un tercer gigante, más bajo que los otros dos que quedaban, apareció gritando y se enfrentó a los de su especie. Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los mortífagos, y una manada de centauros apareció en los bordes del Bosque Prohibido. Y de repente, Neville también se movió: el sombrero se le cayó de la cabeza y dejó de arder, y el chico sacó de él una brillante espada, con la que rápidamente degolló a la serpiente de Voldemort, cuya cabeza salió disparada hacia el cielo antes de caer junto a su amo.

_-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde está Harry?!—_gritó Hagrid, haciéndose oír por encima de todo el estruendo, pero con todo el caos que se había montado, lo menos importante en aquellos instantes era dónde estaba el cadáver de Harry Potter.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo.

Los apellidos: tenemos a Emily _Dodderidge_ (una tal Daisy Dodderidge fue la constructora del Caldero Chorreante, muchos siglos atrás), Erik _Woodcroft_ (Hengist de Woodcroft fue el fundador de Hogsmeade), Virginia _Peasegood_ (hay un Peasegood trabajando como desmemorizador) y Samuel _Dunstar_ ( alguien llamado B. Dunstar, quien imagino que es su hermana, sacó de la biblioteca de Hogwarts _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_).

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, e informo de que el próximo capítulo va a ser el último, porque la batalla está a punto de terminar, ¡y ya sabemos todos como acaba!


	5. Todas las cosas terminan

¡Hola!

Aquí está el quinto y último capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leéis, y sobretodo a los que dejáis reviews: **_Guest_ **(¡Muchas gracias por comentar, aquí tienes el último!), **_Sakuranokimi_** (¡Gracias por comentar! A mí también me da pena terminarla, porque le he empezado a tener cariño a los personajes, y hasta he imaginado sus vidas fuera de la batalla) y**_ Flor440_ **(¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!).

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El texto en cursiva está copiado literalmente de los últimos capítulos de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte._

* * *

Los centauros cargaron contra los mortífagos, y los gigantes amenazaban con pisar a cualquiera, amigo o enemigo. Corrimos todos hacia dentro del castillo otra vez, intentando refugiarnos. Los mortífagos también entraron, y les siguieron los centauros. Mientras cruzábamos el vestíbulo a toda prisa, la puerta que daba acceso al pasillo en el que se encontraba la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y las cocinas se abrió de golpe, dando paso a los elfos domésticos, que blandían enormes cuchillos con los que se dispusieron a atacar a los mortífagos.

Los mortífagos empezaron a caer, desconcertados ante el giro inesperado de la situación y abrumados ante los cuchillazos, flechas, maldiciones y más gente que había aparecido apenas unos instantes antes.

El Gran Comedor se llenó otra vez velozmente. Por todos lados había gente luchando contra los mortífagos. Sin soltar a Emily, y siempre cerca de Vega, Anael y Virginia, avanzamos entre la gente, apuntando a todos los mortífagos que podíamos. Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, las cinco atacamos a la vez al mismo, que no pudo defenderse y cayó al suelo.

Voldemort estaba luchando a la vez contra tres oponentes: el profesor Slughorn, McGonagall y Shacklebolt, quienes igualaban sus fuerzas. A unos cincuenta metros de él, la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange también pelaba contra tres: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Entonces, la que sin duda era la señora Weasley se interpuso chillando entre las chicas y la mortífaga.

_-¡Apartaos de aquí!—_gritó la señora Weasley, y empezó a atacar a Bellatrix.

La gente se fue apartando del centro del Gran Comedor, hacia las paredes. Emily tiró de mí hacia atrás, y nos quedamos las cinco muy juntas, cerca de una pared lateral, observando los dos duelos. Algunos alumnos se adelantaron para ir a ayudar a la señora Weasley, pero esta gritó:

_-¡Quietos! ¡Apartaos! ¡Apartaos! ¡Es mía!_

_-¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado?—_se burló la mortífaga— _¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?_

_-¡Nunca… volverás… a tocar… a nuestros hijos!_

Bellatrix rio, y eso fue probablemente lo que la condenó: la maldición de la señora Weasley alcanzó de lleno en el pecho de la mujer, quien pareció desconcertada por un instante antes de derrumbarse.

Todos empezamos a vitorear y gritar. Los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaban en pie se fueron apartando lentamente, alejándose discretamente hacia la salida, aunque Voldemort aún estaba en pie y peleando. El hombre soltó un horrible grito de golpe, y sus tres oponentes salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Voldemort apuntó a la señora Weasley con la varita.

-¡Protego!—el grito resonó en todo el Gran Comedor, y todo el mundo, desconcertado, alzó la cabeza para buscar quién lo había lanzado.

Y entonces sucedió la que sin duda fue la cosa más increíble de toda la noche: Harry Potter, vivo, apareció de pronto de pie en medio del Gran Comedor.

Los gritos de sorpresa y alegría no se hicieron esperar, pero se apagaron enseguida, porque la mirada de odio que se dirigían Potter y Voldemort aterrorizó a todos. La señora Weasley se retiró, y Harry Potter y lord Voldemort empezaron a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro.

-_No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme_—dijo Harry—._ Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo yo._

-_Potter no lo dice en serio_—replicó Voldemort—_Ese no es su estilo, ¿verdad que no? ¿A quién piensas emplear como escudo hoy, Potter?_

_-A nadie. Ya no hay más _Horrocruxes_. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y uno de los dos está a punto de despedirse para siempre…_

Había cosas que no entendía del discurso de Harry Potter. ¿Qué demonios eran los _Horrocruxes_? ¿Y por qué aquella frase de "Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida" había sonado tan extraña?

-_¿Uno de los dos, dices? ¿Y no crees que ese serás tú, el niño que sobrevivió por accidente y porque Dumbledore movía los hilos?_

_-¿Llamas accidente a que mi madre muriera para salvarme? ¿Llamas accidente a que yo decidiera luchar en aquel cementerio? ¿Llamas accidente a que esta noche no me haya defendido y aun así siga con vida, y esté aquí para volver a pelear?_

_-¡Accidentes, sólo han sido accidentes! ¡Accidentes y suerte, y el hecho de que te escondieras y gimotearas bajo las faldas de hombres y mujeres mejores que tú, y que me permitieras matarlos por ti!_

_-Esta noche no vas a matar a nadie más. Nunca más volverás a matar. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba dispuesto a morir para impedir que le hicieras daño a esta gente…_

Harry Potter y Voldemort siguieron hablando, siguieron andando en círculos. Harry dijo muchas cosas, que seguían sonando extrañas, pero que iban poniendo, lenta pero inexorablemente, a Voldemort cada vez más nervioso.

Dijo que la intención de morir había sido suficiente para salvarle. Le llamó Tom Ryddle. Afirmó que tenía un arma muy poderosa que no estaba a su alcance. Defendió a Dumbledore, y reveló que el mismo director había planeado su propia muerte, que había organizado con el profesor Snape, quien siempre le había sido fiel. Snape, quien había estado enamorado durante casi toda su vida de la madre de Harry. Y entonces, ambos empezaron a hablar sobre una extraña varita de Saúco, y la discusión fue prácticamente ininteligible: concluyó con que el verdadero dueño de la famosa varita era Draco Malfoy. Y Harry Potter afirmó, mostrando la varita en su mano, que él había derrotado a Malfoy semanas atrás.

De repente el sol salió, deslumbrando a buena parte de los presentes, incluyendo a los dos hombres en el centro del Gran Comedor. Y ambos gritaron a la vez:

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

El chorro verde y el rojo se encontraron en el centro. Surgieron llamas doradas en el punto de colisión, y la varita de Voldemort saltó por los aires. Harry Potter la atrapó, y Voldemort cayó hacia atrás. Estaba muerto.

Un estruendo ensordecedor llenó el Gran Comedor. Todos gritamos, vitoreamos y celebramos la victoria. Voldemort había muerto. Harry Potter nos había salvado. Me abracé llorando a Emily, y Vega, Virginia y Anael se unieron al abrazo, mientras la luz de un nuevo día iluminaba el Gran Comedor…

Durante las horas siguientes, las sensaciones fueron muy extrañas. Por una parte, la inmensa alegría de saber que la guerra había acabado, y habíamos ganado. Pero por otra, el dolor por las numerosas muertes también era intenso. No solo conocíamos al profesor Lupin, Fred Weasley o Colin Creevey; también habían muerto otro chico y una chica de Gryffindor de nuestro curso, al igual que un Ravenclaw, y algunos chicos de séptimo curso, entre muchos otros. Especialmente dolorosas eran las muertes de los más jóvenes, entre ellos un par de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso, que no deberían haber estado ahí.

No tardaron en llegar padres, hermanos, abuelos y demás familiares restantes de los estudiantes que aún quedábamos. Mi madre lloró como una fuente cuando nos encontramos y abrazamos, y la señora Madley, la madre de Anael, pasó tanto tiempo pegada a su hija que llegamos a creer que las habían hechizado.

Todo el mundo buscaba a Harry Potter, ya fuera para darle las gracias, felicitarle, contarle sus pérdidas o hacerle escuchar sus hazañas. El pobre chico, sucio, herido y con pinta de estar agotado, aguantó estoicamente todos los reclamos de la gente.

Cuando salía del Gran Comedor con las chicas en dirección al baño, con la intención de lavarnos un poco y alejarnos por un rato de toda aquella aglomeración de gente, oí a alguien llamándome. Me giré y descubrí a una recuperada Eve acercándose. Tras ella vi a Vaisey, sentado a una de las mesas (que la profesora McGonagall se había encargado de poner de nuevo) al lado de los que parecían los padres de ella. Las chicas se quedaron quietas, esperándome, pero les indiqué que ya las alcanzaría.

-Maggie—repitió Eve, y me estrechó un brazo, sonriéndome con una inesperada gratitud—. Quería darte las gracias. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

-¿Por qué?—pregunté, desconcertada.

Ella señaló con la cabeza al chico sentado a unos metros por detrás, quien nos miraba disimuladamente.

-Me lo ha contado. Me ha dicho que le ayudaste a escondernos, y sin ti, probablemente no habríamos sobrevivido…

-No ha sido para tanto—la interrumpí, azorada—. Y es algo que cualquiera en mi situación hubiera hecho…

Después de eso, me quedé en silencio, porque noté que ambas sabíamos que lo que acababa de decir no era del todo cierto. No cualquiera habría perdido el tiempo en medio de la batalla para ayudar a un Slytherin a salvarse. Pero yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando los encontré: simplemente habían sido dos personas de las nuestras que necesitaban ayuda, y yo hice lo posible por ser útil.

-No sabía que tuvieras algo con Vaisey—dije de golpe, para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

Eve se sonrojó. Le dirigió una rápida mirada al chico y me sonrió tímidamente. No éramos especialmente cercanas: nos habíamos sentado juntas algunas veces en clase de Runas Antiguas, y nos habíamos ayudado en los trabajos de la asignatura de vez en cuando.

-Nadie lo sabía, en realidad—me confesó—. Supongo que lo entiendes… yo soy Gryffindor, él es Slytherin… Las cosas este año han sido muy tensas, y hemos preferido mantenerlo en secreto… En realidad, no sé cómo empezó todo. Pero te lo juro, Maggie. Es un buen chico, aunque se empeñe en aparentar lo contrario.

-Estoy completamente segura—dije con total sinceridad, sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Mis padres no acaban de entenderlo, pero tendrán que empezar a asimilarlo—soltó una risita—. Oh, y tendrás que contarme qué hay entre tú y Toke. Lleva una eternidad sin quitarte la vista de encima, y no es la primera vez que lo noto.

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme, pero no quise darme la vuelta porque tenía que ir con las chicas, que ya debían estar esperándome.

-No sé qué hay exactamente. Supongo que tendremos que hablarlo—expliqué.

Eve rio y nos despedimos. Salí corriendo del Gran Comedor, sin atreverme a mirar atrás y encontrarme con la mirada de Jake sobre mí.

Llegué poco después al baño más cercano. Estaba lleno de polvo, pero por lo demás seguía intacto. Las chicas se estaban limpiando la cara y las manos, sacudiéndose las túnicas e intentando arreglar los agujeros. Virginia se había soltado el pelo, y observaba con disgusto su reflejo en el espejo, que le devolvía la imagen de unos rizos enmarañados y desordenados.

-Estoy horrible—se quejó, antes de intentar arreglarse con la varita.

-¿Qué quería Eve?—me preguntó Vega cuando vio que había entrado. Había convocado un cepillo y se estaba peinando.

-Darme las gracias. La he ayudado a ella y a Vaisey durante la batalla.

-Espera, ¿Vaisey?—repitió Anael.

-¿Vaisey, el cazador de Slytherin de nuestro curso?—añadió Emily.

-Querrás decir Vaisey-ignoro-a-todo-el-mundo-porque-sois-todos-escoria-y-yo-soy-el-mejor—rectificó Virginia con desprecio.

Me encogí de hombros mientras me acercaba a lavarme yo también.

-Sí, ese Vaisey. El único que conocemos—afirmé—. Parece ser que Eve y él han estado saliendo en secreto.

Todas lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Y yo que creía que Eve era de fiar—comentó Virginia.

-De hecho, Vaisey nunca se ha metido con nadie—terció Vega—. Sí, pasa de todos y de todo, pero al menos no se dedica a insultar como los demás.

-Con los jugadores de Quidditch no ha sido nunca precisamente amable—apuntó Anael.

-Cierto, pero mirad a Samuel. Es un encanto la mayor parte del tiempo—Emily tuvo que interrumpirse porque Virginia, objeto de la mayoría de las bromas de Samuel, no estaba de acuerdo en que la palabra "encanto" se le pudiera aplicar a él—pero en cuanto se acerca un partido de Quidditch, les partiría las piernas a todos los del equipo contrario con gusto.

Las demás asintieron, más o menos de acuerdo, rumiando la extraña relación. Rogué para que eso las distrajera lo suficiente, pero en cuanto vi la sonrisita de Emily mirándome fijamente, supe que no me iba a librar.

-Maggie—me llamó, y yo me sequé el agua que me acababa de echar en la cara—. Supongo que te habrás fijado en cómo te miraba Jake antes…

Tragué saliva y me sonrojé otra vez, mientras las demás cruzaban risitas divertidas.

-Sí, lo he notado—asentí. Ellas sonrieron aún más—. Y hay algo más, que no había tenido tiempo de contaros…—me miraron con curiosidad, y me armé de valor antes de soltarlo—Nos hemos besado.

Soltaron inmediatamente gritos de sorpresa y alegría. Emily y Vega me abrazaron con emoción y Virginia y Anael me felicitaron.

-¿Cómo ha pasado eso? ¿Cuándo?—me interrogó Vega.

-¡Queremos todos los detalles!—añadió Emily.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, y escucharon emocionadas. Cuando terminé el relato, Anael soltó un romántico suspiro.

-Ahora que ya ha pasado te lo puedo decir—intervino Vega—. Y es que Lionel llevaba una eternidad diciéndome que "A Jake le gusta más Maggie que a un bowtruckle un árbol".

-¡No nos habías dicho nada!—protestó Virginia, aunque las demás rieron y yo me sonrojé aún más.

-Era un secreto entre nosotros—replicó Vega.

Terminamos de arreglarnos un poco y volvimos al Gran Comedor. La gente seguía yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, y habían puesto comida sobre las mesas. Todos los que estaban sentados estaban repartidos al azar sin tener en cuenta las casas, así que nos sentamos en el primer hueco grande que encontramos.

-¡Así que aquí estabais!—exclamó Erik nada más nos sentamos—Llevamos una eternidad buscándoos.

Tras él iban los otros cuatro chicos. Nos levantamos de inmediato y empezamos a abrazarnos unos a otros. Si lo pensaba durante un instante, era casi un milagro que hubiéramos sobrevivido todos. Éramos muchos, y había tantas cosas que podían haber salido mal… Mi aventura sola por el castillo en busca de Emily y Lionel podía haber acabado conmigo perdida o encontrándome con demasiados mortífagos como para poder escapar sola; Jake y James se habían arriesgado demasiado formando parte de uno de los primeros grupos con el que iban a enfrentarse los mortífagos, por mucho que fueran de los mejores de nuestro curso y aquel año hubieran estado en algunas reuniones del ED; la carrera de Vega atravesando el vestíbulo atestado de combatientes sin fijarse en nada a su alrededor más que en Samuel herido podía haber tenido consecuencias mucho peores que un simple corte; Jake también había salido corriendo detrás de mí en cuanto me vio sola, y si el mortífago que nos encontró hubiera llegado unos segundos antes, no estaríamos vivos para contarlo; James y Lionel tampoco habían prestado atención a nada cuando fueron a socorrer a un medio desmayado Erik en medio de la batalla campal del vestíbulo; y lo que nos habíamos esforzado todos en mantener a los heridos a salvo, a veces perjudicándonos a nosotros mismos… Y aun así, estábamos allí para contarlo.

Así me di cuenta de que los mayores peligros los habíamos corrido intentando proteger a los nuestros, en lugar de intentar salvar nuestro propio pellejo, y eso me enorgulleció.

Éramos verdaderos Hufflepuffs. Como nos dijo el prefecto, Gabriel Truman, otro día que no olvidaré nunca, en el que llegamos a Hogwarts por primera vez, un Hufflepuff es leal y digno de confianza. Y por encima de todo, protege a los suyos de cualquier peligro.

Volviendo al mundo real, Jake fue el último en llegar frente a mí, y cuando lo abracé con fuerza, sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez.

-Tenemos que hablar, Jake—le susurré al oído antes de separarnos.

Su expresión cuando nos alejamos un poco fue terriblemente seria, pero cuando le sonreí y le cogí la mano, cambió la cara completamente y me sonrió con confianza, apretándome la mano con suavidad.

-Cuando quieras—respondió en voz baja.

Íbamos a tener tiempo para hablar. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los demás ya se estaban sentando alrededor de la comida. Las chicas tuvieron el suficiente tacto para aparentar que no habían notado nada extraño, pero James nos dirigió una mirada de diversión mientras nos sentábamos juntos. Yo le ignoré, pero Jake esbozó una sonrisa radiante y empezó a echarse comida en un plato. Entonces James le comentó a Virginia que tenía el pelo "asqueroso, demasiado para ser una chica", y todos reímos a carcajadas recordando la última conversación que habíamos tenido sobre el tema, mientras Virginia chillaba con indignación.

_-¡Oooh! ¡Mirad, un _blibber_ maravilloso!—_exclamó Luna Lovegood de repente, señalando a los jardines.

Todos nos giramos para ver qué señalaba, pero no había nada. Reímos disimuladamente, y volvimos a nuestra alegre charla.

Había sido una noche eternamente larga, que había dejado enormes pérdidas que lamentar, e iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que lográramos superarlas del todo. Pero habíamos ganado. Y en aquellos momentos el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel día no teníamos nada que temer.

* * *

Y fin. Esto ha sido todo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Recordad que todas las opiniones y comentarios serán bien recibidos!

El único personaje nuevo que aparece aquí es Gabriel Truman, y no es mío: es el prefecto que te da la bienvenida a Hufflepuff en Pottermore.

No se me ocurre nada más que decir, así que no me extenderé mucho: cuando terminé de escribir esto, tuve la impresión de que había hecho algo de justicia no solo con los Hufflepuff, bastante olvidados a lo largo de la saga salvo algunas excepciones, sino con todos aquellos valientes que se quedaron a luchar en la batalla, muchos de ellos ni siquiera sin saber por qué ocurría.

Y ahora sí, esto es todo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí.


End file.
